Finally Happy
by indecisive-scribophile
Summary: For the longest time, all Lissa wanted was to be happy. Along her adventures with Chrom's ever-growing team of units, she gained new friends, strengthened relationships between old ones, and even acted upon her first crush: Frederick, Chrom's most trusted knight. With a husband, a fated future child whom she has already met, and everlasting friendships, Lissa was finally happy.


_**DISCLAIMER: All characters mentioned in this story DO NOT belong to me. Fire Emblem belongs to Shouzou Kaga. All rights reserved.**_

* * *

"Chrom!"

Lissa called out her brother's name, hastily running up to him. The owner of that head of ocean blue threw his chin over his shoulder, put down his sword, and stood up.

Immediately, Chrom asked, "What's the matter?" before studying the short blonde. He noticed that she was slightly out of breath; had she gotten in some training whilst in the woods? The metal cage of her pastel yellow dress didn't seem to have any faults in it like it did whenever Frederick made her train, and it didn't look particularly dirtier than usual. Her porcelain skin didn't look flushed, and there were no bruises, scars, nor scratches anywhere on her body. Her metal cleric staff was still all in one piece in her left hand, her grip on it tight. Chrom concluded that she hadn't been training when she excused herself from their dinner that night. Previously, he had put her excusal down to her not wanting to eat bear meat another night, but now, he was wondering if there was something on his little sister's mind.

"Nothing's wrong." Lissa's legs slowed down their pace as she approached Chrom.

"Then why do you sound so panicked?"

"I'm not panicked!" Lissa sighed, dropping her shoulders. "Have you seen Owain?"

"Owain?" Chrom asked. "No, I haven't, but it wouldn't surprise me if he's with Frederick. I mean—" he folded one arm over his body and shrugged with his free arm, throwing in a chuckle, "—it's not every day you get to meet your mother…when she was about your age."

Lissa laughed, rocking backwards on her heels. "Honestly, I'm still trying to get my head around the whole thing." She poked Chrom's shoulder armour with her staff, receiving a chastising glare in return. "So you have no idea of where Owain is? Besides maybe with Frederick? Like, _no_ idea?"

"No, I don't." Chrom pushed Lissa's staff away from his armour. Truth be told, he hadn't the faintest clue as to how to handle the cleric's staff. He was terrified that one day, he was going to snap its intricate metal detailing by just tapping it.

"Okay, good." Lissa stretched her arms high above her head, nearly knocking Chrom in the head with her staff. Another glare was earned.

"Why do you ask?" Chrom inquired.

"Oh, I'm just going to go talk to Frederick," Lissa said with a faux careless edge to her voice as she dismissively waved her free hand at Chrom. "Is he in his tent?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Okay! I'll tell him you said hi."

Chrom nodded. Lissa gave his shoulder armour one final tap with her staff, but couldn't fully receive the hard stare he sent her way, as she walked right past him, their backs facing each other's.

After a few steps, Lissa heard a faint sigh escape from Chrom's lips.

"Lissa, wait."

She turned around, her messy, blonde pigtails whipping her cheeks. She felt the heavy metal encircling the hem of her dress swivel along with the rest of her body, following through a little too far.

"Yeah?"

Chrom, too, turned around. He greeted her with a smile without a mocking ulterior undertone—something that he only did after every successful battle.

"Congratulations. With Frederick. And the marriage." Chrom's words sounded stiff, but Lissa knew that he was trying to sound as natural as possible…whatever that meant for him. "I never got around to congratulating you before, but I would like you to know that I'm truly happy for the two of you."

Lissa couldn't help but grin back at him from ear to ear. "Thanks, Chrom!" She sighed airily, looking up into the night sky.

"You know, he really was my first crush. It's just like in the fairytales—fall in love with the handsome knight in shining armour, fight with him in battle, heal him when he's hurt, teach him how to have fun, and then marry him…"

Chrom pulled a face. Lissa ignored him.

"I mean, I know some princesses don't like being in battle – I used to be one; you know that – but now that Frederick's always by my side, and I…and I have Emmeryn to fight for…" Lissa looked back at Chrom, whose usual dull, blue eyes were now soft. She smiled nostalgically. "I don't think I would have things any other way."

Chrom nodded earnestly. "That's good to hear."

Lissa hummed in response.

"Right. But, uh, about Frederick," Chrom mentioned after clearing his throat to get rid of the thick silence between them. "You of all people should know that I trust him with my whole being, yes?"

"Yeah."

"And I know that he would _never_ do anything to hurt you."

Lissa stepped backwards, taken aback. "Chrom! He wouldn't _ever—_ "

"I know he wouldn't," Chrom interjected. His eyebrows were furrowed, close to meeting at his glabella. "And he won't. But if he does…" His voice trailed off.

Lissa rolled her eyes. She began to absentmindedly finger the metal detailing on her staff. "Hey, Chrom? He won't, okay? I love him, and he loves m—"

"I _know_ , Lissa," Chrom interjected again, crossing his arms, "but love…love is a tricky thing to deal with. And at your age, you might be—"

" _Chrom!_ " Lissa whined. "I'm not a baby anymore, okay? I might be your little sister, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

Chrom paused before saying, "I know," again.

"Besides—" Lissa twirled around, the heavy hem of her dress once again swinging about violently, "—I'm engaged now!"

Chrom let out another sigh as Lissa giggled and continued to spin around. He walked up to her and grabbed hold of her small, bony shoulders, stopping her twirling in its tracks.

"Lissa, look at me properly."

She rolled her eyes again but begrudgingly complied.

"I am completely serious about this. If he ever hurts you or breaks your heart, he _will_ be hearing from me, no matter if he's my friend, our knight, or one of Emmeryn's most trusted. And trust me when I say that if he ever lands a hurtful hand on you, _he'll_ be the one picking a God and praying."

Chrom's azure eyes bored into Lissa's. Lissa gulped nervously; he really _was_ serious. She gently put her free hand on one of his hands on her shoulder, and his grip on her seemed to loosen at the touch.

"Thanks, Chrom," she solemnly said. "If he ever…does anything you said, you and Robin will be the first to hear about it, okay?" After seeing Chrom's dark expression fade, she decided that it was safe to let out a small laugh. "Either that, or the whole team will, 'cause I'll be crying about it for _days_."

Chrom hesitantly let go of Lissa's shoulders with one last shake. "That sounds about right."

" _Chrom_ ," Lissa whined, sighing dejectedly, "you're not meant to agree with me; you're supposed to be the supportive big brother and say, 'No, you're strong', blah blah blah blah…"

Chrom paused. He turned around to collapse back down on the log he was sitting on before.

"Just…"

"Just?"

"Just don't hurt him either, okay?"

Lissa waited for Chrom to look back up at her.

"I won't."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Hey there! Thanks so much for reading this! If you have the time, please leave a review on this story with any feedback you have for it. Follows and favourites are really appreciated, too. I've never written anything got to do with _Fire Emblem _before; in fact, I've only recently started playing_ Awakening _a few weeks ago_ — _and I've fallen in love with it. If all goes well, there should be one more chapter of this same story soon. See you later!_


End file.
